18/28
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 28-وَاصْبِرْ نَفْسَكَ مَعَ الَّذِينَ يَدْعُونَ رَبَّهُم بِالْغَدَاةِ وَالْعَشِيِّ يُرِيدُونَ وَجْهَهُ وَلَا تَعْدُ عَيْنَاكَ عَنْهُمْ تُرِيدُ زِينَةَ الْحَيَاةِ الدُّنْيَا وَلَا تُطِعْ مَنْ أَغْفَلْنَا قَلْبَهُ عَن ذِكْرِنَا وَاتَّبَعَ هَوَاهُ وَكَانَ أَمْرُهُ فُرُطًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 28-Vasbır nefseke meallezîne yed'ûne rabbehum bil gadâti vel aşiyyi yurîdûne vechehu ve lâ ta'du aynâke anhum, turîdu zînetel hayâtid dunyâ ve lâ tutı' men agfelnâ kalbehu an zikrinâ vettebea hevâhu ve kâne emruhu furutâ(furutan). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. vasbır : ve sabret * 2. nefse-ke : senin nefsin, kendi nefsin * 3. mea ellezîne : o kimselerle birlikte * 4. yed'ûne : dua ederler, ediyorlar * 5. rabbe-hum : onların Rabbi * 6. bi el gadâti : sabah * 7. ve el aşiyyi : ve akşam * 8. yurîdûne : isterler, istiyorlar * 9. veche-hu : onun vechini, zatını * 10. ve lâ ta'du (âde) : ve döndürme, çevirme : (döndü) * 11. aynâ-ke : senin gözlerin * 12. an-hum : onlardan * 13. turîdu : istiyorlar * 14. zînete el hayâti ed dunyâ : dünya hayatının süsünü, ziynetini * 15. ve lâ tutı' : ve itaat etme * 16. men : kimse * 17. agfelnâ : gâfil bıraktık * 18. kalbe-hu : onun kalbi * 19. an zikri-nâ : zikrimizden * 20. vettebea (ve ittebea) : ve tâbî oldu * 21. hevâ-hu (hevâ) : hevesleri : (hevesler: nefsin afetleri ile şeytanın talepleri) * 22. ve kâne : ve oldu * 23. emru-hu : onun işi, kendi işi * 24. furutan : haddi aşarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 28-Sabah, akşam, rızâsını dileyerek Rablerine dua edenlerle berâber sabret ve dünya yaşayışının ziynetini dileyenlere uyup ayırma gözlerini onlardan ve bizi anmamaları için gönüllerine gaflet verdiğimiz heva ve heveslerine uymuş ve işi hadden aşıp taşmış kişiye itâat etme. Ali Bulaç Meali * 28-Sen de sabah akşam O'nun rızasını isteyerek Rablerine dua edenlerle birlikte sabret. Dünya hayatının (aldatıcı) süsünü isteyerek gözlerini onlardan kaydırma. Kalbini bizi zikretmekten gaflete düşürdüğümüz, kendi 'istek ve tutkularına (hevasına)' uyan ve işinde aşırılığa gidene itaat etme. Ahmet Varol Meali * 28-Allah'ın rızasını isteyerek sabah ve akşam Rabblerine dua edenlerle beraber sen de sabret. Dünya hayatının süsünü isteyerek gözlerini onlardan ayırma. Kalbini bizi anmaktan alıkoyduğumuz, arzularına uymuş ve işi de aşırılık olan kimseye uyma. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 28-Sabah akşam Rablerinin rızasını dileyerek O'na yalvaranlarla beraber sen de sabret. Dünya hayatının güzelliklerini isteyerek gözlerini o kimselerden ayırma. Bizi anmasını kendisine unutturduğumuz ve işinde aşırı giderek hevesine uyan kimseye uyma. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 28-Sabah akşam Rablerine, O’nun rızasını dileyerek dua edenlerle birlikte ol. Dünya hayatının zînetini arzu edip de gözlerini onlardan ayırma. Kalbini bizi anmaktan gafil kıldığımız, boş arzularına uymuş ve işi hep aşırılık olmuş kimselere boyun eğme. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 28-Sabah akşam Rablerine, O'nun rızasını dileyerek dua edenlerle birlikte candan sebat et. Dünya hayatının süsünü isteyerek gözlerini onlardan çevirme. Kalbini bizi anmaktan gafil kıldığımız, kötü arzularına uymuş ve işi gücü aşırılık olan kimseye boyun eğme. Edip Yüksel Meali * 28-Rab'lerinin rızasını dileyerek sabah akşam kulluk edenlerle birlikte olmaya çalış. Dünya hayatının çekici materyallerini arzu edip de gözlerini onlardan ayırma. Kalbini mesajımızdan gafil kıldığımız ve hevesine uyarak işlerini karıştıran kimseleri izleme. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 28-Sabah akşam Rablerine rızasını dileyerek dua eden kimselerle beraber nefsince sabret! Sen dünya hayatının süsünü arzu ederek onlardan gözlerini ayırma. Kalbini, Bizi anmaktan gafil kıldığımız, keyfinin ardına düşmüş ve işi aşırılık olmuş kimseye uyma! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 28-Nefsince de o kullarla beraber sabret ki sabah akşam (her vakıt) rablarına duâ eder cemalini isterler, sen Dünya ziynetini arzu ederek onlardan gözlerini ayırma ve o kimseye itaat etme ki kalbini zikrimizden gafil bırakmışız, keyfinin ardına düşmüş ve işi haddini aşmak olmuştur Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 28-Ve nefsince de sabret, o kimseler ile beraber ki, sabah ve akşam Rablerine dua ederler, O'nun cemalini dilerler ve dünya hayatının ziynetini dileyerek onlardan gözlerini çevirme ve o kimseye uyma ki, Bizim zikrimizden kalbini iğfâl etmişizdir ve hevâsına tâbi olmuştur ve işi de israftan ibaret bulunmuştur. Muhammed Esed * 28-Ve Rablerinin hoşnutluğunu umarak sabah akşam O'na yalvarıp yakaranlarla birlikte sen de sabret; ve dünya hayatının cazibesine kapılıp da sakın gözlerini onların üzerinden ayırma; Ve iyi ve güzel olan ne varsa hepsini terk edip (yalnızca) bencil arzularının peşine düştüğü için kalbini zikrimize karşı duyarsız kıldığımız kimseye aldırma. Suat Yıldırım * 28-Rablerine, sırf O’nun rızasını ve cemaline kavuşmayı umdukları için, sabah akşam yalvaranlarla beraber olmakta sebat et.!Dünya hayatının süslerini arzulayarak sakın gözlerini onlardan başkasına kaymasın. Kalbini Bizi zikretmekten gafil bıraktığımız, heva ve hevesine uyan ve işi hep aşırılık olan kimselere itaat etme! Süleyman Ateş Meali * 28-Nefsini, sabah akşam, rızâsını isteyerek Rablerine yalvaranlarla beraber tut (onlarla beraber bulunmağa candan sabret). Gözlerin, dünyâ hayâtının süsünü isteyerek onlardan başka yana sapmasın. Kalbini bizi anmaktan alıkoyduğumuz keyfine uyan ve işi, hep aşırılık olan kişiye itâat etme. Şaban Piriş Meali * 28-Sabah, akşam Rab’lerinin rızasını dileyerek O’na dua edenlerle beraber sen de sabret. Dünya hayatının süslerini isteyip, gözünü onlardan ayırma. Kalbini zikrimizden gafil kıldığımız, arzularına uymuş ve işi taşkınlık olan kimseye itaat etme! Ümit Şimşek Meali * 28-Sabah akşam Rablerinin rızasını dileyerek Ona dua edenlerle beraber sabret. Dünya hayatının tantanasını arzulayarak onlardan gözünü ayırma. Bizi anmaktan kalbini gafil bıraktığımız, heveslerine uyan ve işi aşırılık olan kimseye itaat etme. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 28-Benliğini, sabah akşam yüzünü isteyerek rablerine yalvaranlarla beraber tut. İğreti dünya hayatının süsünü isteyerek gözlerini onlardan kaydırıp uzaklaştırma. Ve sakın, kalbini bizim zikrimizden / Kur'anımızdan gafil koyduğumuz, boş arzularına uymuş kişiye boyun eğme. Böylesinin işi hep aşırılıktır. Yusuf Ali (English) * 28- And keep thy soul content with those who call on their Lord morning and evening, seeking(2369) His Face; and let not thine eyes pass beyond them, seeking the pomp and glitter of this Life; no obey any whose heart We have permitted to neglect the reme M. Pickthall (English) * 28- Restrain thyself along with those who cry unto their Lord at morn and evening, seeking His countenance; and let not thine eyes overlook them, desiring the pomp of the life of the world; and obey not him whose heart We have made heedless of Our remembrance, who followeth his own lust and whose case hath been abandoned. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 28- Nefsince de, sabah akşam rızasını isteyerek Rablerine yalvaranlarla beraber candan sabret. Sen dünya hayatının süsünü isteyerek onlardan gözlerini ayırma. Kalbini, bizi anmaktan gafil kıldığımız, nefsinin kötü arzusuna uymuş ve işi hep aşırılık olan kimseye uyma. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *25- Onlar mağaralarında üç yüz yıl kaldılar ve dokuz (yıl) daha kattılar,(25) 26- Dedi ki: "Ne kadar kaldıklarını Allah daha iyi bilir. Göklerin ve yerin gaybı O'nundur. O, ne güzel görmekte ve ne güzel işitmektedir. O'nun dışında onların bir velisi yoktur. Kendi hükmünde hiç kimseyi ortak kılmaz." 27- Sana(26) Rabbinin Kitabından vahyedileni oku. O'nun sözlerini değiştirici yoktur ve O'nun dışında kesin olarak bir sığınacak (makam) bulamazsın.(27) 28- Sen de sabah akşam O'nun rızasını isteyerek Rablerine dua edenlerle birlikte sabret. Dünya hayatının (aldatıcı) süsünü isteyerek gözlerini onlardan kaydırma.(28) Kalbini bizi zikretmekten gaflete düşürdüğümüz, kendi 'istek ve tutkularına (hevasına) ' uyan ve işinde aşırılığa gidene(29) itaat etme.(30) 29- Ve de ki: "Hak Rabbinizdendir; artık dileyen iman etsin, dileyen küfre sapsın.(31) Şüphesiz biz zalimlere bir ateş hazırlamışız, onun duvarları kendilerini çepeçevre kuşatmıştır.(32) Eğer onlar yardım isterlerse, katı bir sıvı(33) gibi yüzleri kavurup-yakan bir su ile yardım edilirler. Ne kötü bir içkidir o ve ne kötü bir destektir. AÇIKLAMA 25. Bu cümle, parantez içi bölümden hemen önceki konu ile ilgilidir. "Bazıları 'onlar beş kişidir altıncıları köpektir' derler...." Bazıları 'onlar mağarada üçyüz yıl kaldı derler', bazıları da (bu hesaplanan süreye) dokuz yıl ilave ederler." Biz 300 ve 309 yıllık sürelerin Allah'ın kendi sözü olarak değil, başkalarının bu konuyla ilgili kendi görüşleri olarak Kur'an'da belirtildiği görüşündeyiz. Bu görüş bir sonraki cümleye dayanmaktadır: "Onların ne kadar kaldıklarını Allah daha iyi bilir." Eğer 25. ayetteki sözler Allah'ın kendi sözü olsaydı, bu cümle anlamsız olurdu. Hz. Abdullah ibn Abbas (r.a) da bunun Allah'ın sözü değil, hikayenin bir parçası olarak burada yer aldığını söylemiştir. 26. Kur'an mağarada uyuyanlar kıssasını anlattıktan sonra, surenin nazil olduğu dönemde Mekke'li müslümanların durumunu yorumlamaya başlar. 27. Bu, asla Peygamber'i (s.a) Mekke'li müşrikleri memnun etmek için Kur'an'da bazı değişiklikler yapmaya niyetlendiği (Allah korusun) ve onun böyle şeye yetkisi olmadığını belirten bir uyarı almasına neden olacak şekilde Kureyş liderleri ile bir uzlaşma yapmayı düşündüğü anlamına gelmez. Bu uyarı, görünüşte Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap ediyor olmasına rağmen gerçekte kafirlere böyle bir uzlaşma ümidi beslememelerini söylemektedir: "Gönderdiğimiz Rasûlün Kur'an'da herhangi bir değişiklik yapmakla yetkili olmadığını kesinlikle anlamalısınız, çünkü o ancak kendisine vahyolunanı aktarmakla sorumludur. Eğer onu kabul etmek istiyorsanız, Alemlerin Rabbinden vahyolunduğu şekliyle tümünü kabul etmek zorundasınız. Eğer inkar etmek istiyorsanız, edebilirsiniz, fakat sizi memnun etmek için onda en ufak bir değişiklik yapılmayacağını anlamalısınız." Bu, kafirlerin sürekli tekrarladıkları şu soruya verilen cevaptır: "Ey Muhammed! Eğer senin davetinin tümüne inanmamız gerektiği konusunda ısrar ediyorsan, onda atalarımızın adet ve inançlarını destekler nitelikte bazı değişiklikler yap ki senin davetini kabul edelim. Bu bir uzlaşma teklifidir ve ancak bu halkımızı bölünmelerden kurtaracaktır." Kafirlerin bu isteğine Kur'an'ın çeşitli yerlerinde değinilmiş ve bu isteğe aynı cevap verilmiştir: "Apaçık ayetlerimiz onlara okunduğunda, bize kavuşmayı ummayanlar derler ki: "Başka bir Kur'an getir veya onda bazı değişiklikler yap' ...." (Yunus: 15) 28. Bu sözler Peygamber'e (s.a) hitap eder görünmektedir, fakat aslında Kureyş ulularını kastetmektedir. İbn Abbas'tan rivayet edilen bir hadise göre Kureyşli büyükler, Peygamber'e (s.a) , çoğunlukla onun yanında bulunan Bilal, Süheyb, Ammar, Habbab, İbn Mesud ve benzeri kimselerle oturmalarının şereflerini düşürdüğünü ve onları yanından gönderirse davetini öğrenmek için Peygamber'in meclisine katılabileceklerini söylerlerdi. Bunun üzerine Allah (c.c) şu ayeti indirdi.: "Nefsini sabah akşam rızasını isteyerek Rablerine yalvaranlarla beraber tut. Gözlerin onlardan başka yana sapmasın." (Kureyş büyüklerinin, zenginlerinin gelip senin yanına oturabilmesi için bu samimi, fakat fakir insanlardan yüz çevirmek mi istiyorsun?) Bu ayet Kureyşlilere şöyle demektedir: "Sizin zenginliğiniz, ihtişamınız ve gururlandığınız debdebenizin Allah ve Rasûlü katında hiç bir değeri yoktur. Bilakis bu fakir insanlar onların gözünde daha değerlidir. Çünkü onlar samimidirler ve her an Allah'ı anarlar." Nuh'un (a.s) gönderildiği kavmin büyüklerinin tutumu da aynı idi." Hz. Nuh'u kavmi böyle tenkit etmiştir: "Sana bizim basit görüşlü ayaktakımlarımızdan başkasının uyduğunu görmüyoruz." Hz. Nuh'ta onlara şöyle cevap vermişti: "Ben iman edenleri yanımdan kovacak değilim. Sizlerin gözlerinizin hor gördüğü kimseler için 'Allah onlara bir hayır vermeyecek' de demem. Allah onların içlerinde olanı daha iyi bilir" İzah için bkz. Hud: 27-31, En'am: 52, Hicr: 88. 29. Yani, "onun söylediklerine aldırma, ona itaat etme, onun isteklerini yerine getirme ve onun emirlerine uyma." 30. Arapça metin "Haktan dönen, bütün sınırları aşan ve burnunun doğrultusunda giden" anlamına da gelebilir. Her iki durumda da sonuç şudur: "Allah'tan gafil olan ve arzularının kölesi olan bir kimse kaçınılmaz bir şekilde bütün sınırları aşacak ve aşırılığın kurbanı olacaktır. Bu nedenle ona itaat eden kimse de aynı yolu izleyecek ve onun arkasından sapıklığa devam edecektir. 31. Bu ayet, Mağarada Uyuyanlar kıssasının kafirlere şu dersi vermek için anlatıldığını açığa çıkarmaktadır. Bu Rabbinizden gelen gerçektir: Dileyen kabul eder, dileyen reddeder. Fakat insanlar, Mağarada Uyuyanların inançlarından hiç bir taviz vermedikleri gibi Hak'dan da hiç bir taviz verilmeyeceğini anlamalıdırlar. Onlar inandık ve "Bizim Rabbimiz, yerlerin ve göklerin Rabbidir" diye ilan ettikten sonra Tevhid ilkesinden hiç bir taviz vermemişlerdir. Bu açıklamadan sonra onlar kavimleriyle hiç bir uzlaşma girişiminde bulunmamışlar, aksine şöyle demişlerdir: "Biz O'nu bırakıp da başka ilahları kabul etmeyiz. Çünkü böyle yaparsak biz saçma bir şey söylemiş oluruz." Bundan sonra kavimlerinden ve onların ilahlarından ayrılıp yanlarına hiç bir azık almaksızın mağaraya sığınmışlardır. Bundan sonra uyandıklarında tedirgin oldukları tek nokta, kavimlerinin kendilerini inançlarından dönmeye zorlamaları idi. Bunlara değindikten sonra Kur'an Peygamber'e (s.a) şöyle hitap eder. (Aslında bu sözler İslam düşmanlarını hedef almaktadır) : "Müşriklerle ve kafirlerle bir uzlaşma yapmak söz konusu değildir. Kabul etsinler, etmesinler, sen onlara Hakkı tebliğ et. Eğer kabul etmezlerse kendileri kötü bir sonla karşılaşacaklardır. Hakkı kabul edenlere gelince, onlar (ister genç, ister fakir ve zayıf kimseler, ister köle, isterse işçi olsunlar) Allah katında gerçek değere sahip olan kimselerdir ve sadece onlara ikram olunacaktır. Bu nedenle sen onlardan yüz çevirip, dünya nimetlerinin çoğuna sahip olsalar bile Allah'dan gafil ve arzularının kölesi olan zenginleri tercih etmemelisin." 32. " " kelimesi sözlükte bir çadırın kenarları anlamına gelir. Fakat burada cehennem hakkında kullanıldığında duman ve sıcaklığın ulaştığı cehennemin dış sınırları anlamına gelmektedir. Bazı müfessirlere göre bu, gelecek zamana delalet etmektedir. "... Onun dumanı onları çepeçevre kuşatacaktır." Yani ahirette cehennemin dumanı onları kuşatacaktır. Fakat biz onun dumanının, hakdan sapan zalimlerin bu dünyada iken kuşattığı ve onların bu dumandan kurtulamayacakları görüşündeyiz. 33. " " kelimesinin bir çok sözlük anlamı vardır. Bazılarına göre bu "kalın yağ tortusu"; bazılarına göre yeryüzündeki şeylerin buharlaşması sonucu oluşan "lav"; bazılarına göre de "eritilmiş maden" bazılarına göre ise "irin ve kan" anlamına gelir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *28. Ve Rablerinin hoşnutluğunu umarak sabah akşam O'na yalvarıp yakaranlarla birlikte sen de sabret; ve dünya hayatının cazibesine kapılıp da sakın gözlerini onların üzerinden ayırma; (36) Ve iyi ve güzel olan ne varsa hepsini terk edip (37) yalnızca bencil arzularının peşine düştüğü için kalbini zikrimize karşı duyarsız kıldığımız (38) kimseye aldırma. 36 - Bu ayet hk. bir açıklama için bkz. 6:52 ve ilgili 41. not. 37 - Lafzen, "İşi (emr) ve doğru olanın sınırlarını aşmak da "tecavüz etmek" olan ..." 38 - Bkz. 2. sure, 7. not. Zemahşerî ve Râzî, eğfelnâ fiilini, Kur'ânî öğretiyle uyum içinde, "duyarsız ya da ilgisiz bulduğumuz kimse" olarak tefsir etmişlerdir. (Ayrıca bkz. 14:4 hk. not 4.) Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *28. Ve nersince de sabret, o kimseler ile beraber ki, sabah ve akşam Rab'lerine dua ederler, o'nun cemalini dilerler ve dünya hayatının ziynetini dileyerek onlardan gözlerini çevirme ve o kimseye uyma ki, bizim zikrimizden kalbini gafil kılmışızdır ve havasına tâbi olmuştur ve işi de israftan ibaret bulunmuştur. 28. (Ve) Ey Yüce Resul!, (nefsince de sabret) onu durdur (o kimseler ile beraber) sohbet etmeye tahsis eyle (ki,) onlar (sabah ve akşam Rab'lerine dua ederler) yani: Her vakit ibadetle, dua ile meşgul olurlar (ve) bu ibadetleriyle, niyazlariyle (onun) o kerem sahibi Rabbin (cemalini dilerler) o'nun rızasını isterler, o'nun mukaddes cemalini görme nimetine kavuşmak temennisinde bulunurlar. 0 zatlar ise müminlerin fakirlerinden olan Suheyb, Ammar, Hebbab gibi zatlardır veyahut yetmiş kadar zâttan ibaret olan ashab-ı Suffedir. Ve Habibim!. Sen (dünya hayatının ziynetini dileyerek) bir takım zenginlerden, eşraftan bulunan dünyalık sahibi kimseler ile birlikte oturmak düşüncesiyle (onlardan) o müslümanların fakirlerinden (gözlerini çevirme) onları meclisinden çevirme, onları meclisinden uzaklaştırma. Gerçekten de bir takım mevki sahibi müşrikler, o fakir zatlar ile birlikte oturmaya tenezzül etmiyorlar, onlar Hz. Peygamber'in huzurundan uzaklaştırılmadıkça kendileri peygamberin huzuruna gelmekten kaçınıyorlardı. Fakat bunların bu gururlu hallerine iltifat edilir mi?, İnsanlık şerefinin öyle maddî bir servetle değil manevî olgunluklar ile ayakta durduğu bilinmelidir ve müslümanlar arasında aslî bir eşitlik bulunduğu takdir edilmelidir, (ve) Resulüm!. Öyle fakir müslümanları meclisinden uzaklaştırmak gibi bir davranışla (o kimseye uyma ki, bizim zikrimizden) onun (kalbini gafil kılmışı zd ı r). Yeteneğinin bozukluğundan dolayı onu zikir ve fikirden gafil kılmışı zd ı r. İşte o fakir müslümanların Hz. Peygamber'in huzurundan kovulmalarını isteyen şahıslar bu kimse kabilindendirler. (Ve) o kimse ki (havasına tabi olmuştur) nefsanî şehvetler peşine düşmüştür (ve) onun (işi de israftan ibaret bulunmuştur) o her hususta ifrat ve tefritten ayrılmaz, hayatını zayi eder de haberi olmaz. Evet.. En şerli, bedbaht insan odur ki, kalbi Allah'ın zikrinden boş olur, bütün boş hava ve hevesi ile dolu bulunur. Bu yüzden kalbinde hakikat nuru parlayıp durmaz, büyük bir karanlık içinde kalmış olur ve bu karanlığı nur sanarak kendisini nurlu görür. Artık böyle pek karanlık bir hayat sahibi olan kimse ile nasıl ülfet edilebilir?. Onun sözlerine, arzularına nasıl kıymet verilip riayet olunabilir?.